Found
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: "When your lost in love, you never wanna be found..."   Clare and Eli's love story as it unfolds. I'm horrible at summary's, but it'll be good. Please give it a chance. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_"Faster than a shooting star _

_baby you stole my heart _

_And I never want it back..."_

**Chapter 1**

Clare was sitting at her desk in English class listening to Ms. Dawes talking about assigning everyone a partner for the semester. Who ever you got partnered with would be editing your work and vice versa. Letting her mind wander to who she could get partnered with Clare had zoned out until she heard who her partner was.

"Clare Edwards you will partnered with Eli Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes announced, pulling Clare's thoughts back to the class she was in.

_'Why does that name sound familiar?' _Clare thought.

She was racking her brain as to who it could be when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So I guess we're partners." Eli remarked with that gorgeous half smile of his.

_'Now I remember.' _Clare thought to herself.

Clare turned around in her seat. "I guess we are." She replied with a small smile.

She would have known that voice anywhere, even though they had only met yesterday. Only now she could finally put a name with his face. Eli had been the guy to run over her glasses yesterday when she and Alli had been leaving school.

_Clare and Alli were walking on the sidewalk talking about the rumor Jenna had started about Clare getting a boob job. Which was way off 'cause Clare had gotten lase eye surgery, but all Jenna had apparently heard was the 'surgery' part and come up with her own random conclusion that couldn't have been farther from the truth. _

_"Maybe I should just go back to wearing my glasses." Clare remarked to Alli. _

_"And hide those beautiful baby blues, no way." Alli replied jokingly. _

_She went to grab Clare's glasses from her and accidentally sent them flying to the pavement where they were crushed by a black tire. A black tire that was attached to a hearse. And out of that hearse stepped a boy with dark black hair and green eyes that were almost the color of emeralds. _

_"I think they're dead." He said dryly as he picked up Clare's glasses and handed them to her. _

_"I...it-it's okay. I-uh...I don't need them anymore." Clare responded stumbling over her words. She took a deep breath. "I got laser surgery." She finished and looked up at him. _

_He was staring back at her with a half smirk on his face. A very attractive half smirk. _

_"You have pretty eyes." Eli stated not looking away from Clare for a second. _

_Clare blushed slightly, looking down at her feet for a second and then looking back at Eli. "Thanks. I'll uh see you around?" She asked looking up. _

_"I guess you will." He replied as he turned back to get back in Morty. _

_Clare had watched him go, with a smirk on her face that did not go unnoticed by Alli. _

_"Uh-oh I've seen that look before." Alli remarked as she and Clare continued there walk home. _

_"I have no idea what your talking about." Clare replied, but she couldn't help but smile. _

_He was definitely cute. And she wanted to get to know him better. _

"So our first assignment is to write a letter. You wanna meet up here tomorrow and we can review eachothers work?" Eli questioned leaning back in his desk chair.

"Sounds good." Clare answered grabbing her bag as the bell rang. "See you back here before class."

"See you then." Eli replied turning to walk out the door.

_This should definitely be one interesting semester. _Clare thought smiling to herself as she walked towards the lunchroom to meet up with Alli.

**A/N**

**Ok so yeah I've now started another new fanfic lol But this one should be longer than my other Eclare story which is only gonna be a three-shot. I'm really liking the way this one is coming so far. I got the idea riding in the car with my dad a few hours ago and I was actually able to get this entire chapter written out in about 2 hours. I'm proud of my self. ;) And the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are from the song that inspired this story, Found by Phillip LaRue. I'm in love with this song and it made me think of eclare the first time I heard it. It's just PERFECT for them in my opinion. Anyways I'm gonna let you all know now that I probably won't be updating this story that often 'cause I really want to make it good and not rush it. Good news is that means the chapters should be longer than my other stories. Hope you all like it. ;) And please remember to review. It makes me smile. :))**

**-Renee **


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought it'd be like this

So surprised by your kiss

I didn't have time to react..."

**Chapter 2**

Clare walked into the lunchroom five minutes later after dropping off some books at her locker. Walking over to the table where Alli was sitting she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey," Clare said as she sat down across from Alli.

"What's that smile for?" Alli asked with a little laugh.

"What-what smile? There's no smile here." Clare answered trying her best not to smile and failing.

"Yes because that was very convincing." Alli replied sarcastically. "Are you going to tell me what happened to make you so smiley or am I gonna have to tale you to find out?" She joked getting a shocked look out of Clare.

"Alli Bhandari, I'm shocked! I had no idea you knew how to tale someone." Clare answered back, both girls cracking up at once. "Ok, seriously...the smile is because I got partnered with Eli in english."

Alli looked slightly confused. "Who?"

"Right you don't know him as Eli. He's the guy who ran over my glasses yesterday." Clare replied, a slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"No way! You got paired with him for the whole semester?" Alli asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Clare replied smiling. "We have to edit each others work."

"So he's gonna get to read the great Clare's vampire fiction?" Alli asked jokingly.

"No," Clare replied laughing. "We have to do a letter for our first assignment. Ms. Dawes wants us to be able to learn more about our partners. So she's assigning us new challenges each week."

"Nice." Alli nodded approvingly. "So what are you going to write your letter about?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Clare trailed off as she saw Eli past the lunchroom doors.

Alli noticed her friend space out and turned to look behind her. She let out a small laugh. "This should be interesting."

"What?" Clare asked snapping back to reality.

"Oh nothing." Alli smirked at Clare. "I give you two months before you fall for him."

"What?" Clare asked startled almost spitting out the water she had just taken a sip of. "I just met him and you already think I like him?"

"I'm your bestfriend, Clare. I know that look, and I remember how you were around KC at first."

"And...what does that have to do with me liking Eli?" Clare responded before thinking about what she said.

"So you admit it then." Alli countered raising an eyebrow.

"What? No!"

"Clare." Alli stared at her bestfriend knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"Ok. I think he's cute...but that doesn't mean I already like him." Clare retorted.

"I didn't say that you did, just that you will." Alli replied grabbing her bag as the two headed out of the lunchroom and to their next class.

Clare stopped and watched her friend walk down the hall. Thinking about what she had said.

_Was Alli right? Do I already like Eli? No, that was crazy. I had just met him yesterday. There was no way I liked him already. _Clare thought walking off to her next class and shaking the thoughts Alli had unconsciously put in her head.

* * *

Clare opened the front door of her house and headed up to her room to work on her english assignment. She had no idea where to start so she just started writing and decided to see where it would go. It actually didn't turn out half bad, but she wasn't sure if she completely liked it. Oh well, that's why she had a writing partner right? To help critique her work and let her know if what she thought was terrible was actually good and vice versa.

By the time she had finished she decided to crash since it was almost one in the morning. She would just have to trust that Eli would be able to help her with the paper when they met up tomorrow. And if he couldn't she would still have two hours to finish it before it was due on Ms. Dawes' desk. As of right now Clare just knew she needed sleep. Her parents had been arguing for an hour downstairs earlier that night and she had tried to put her headphones in to block out the noise to no avail. The one thing she knew for certain was that when she was asleep was the one time she was able to forget everything and have peaceful silence, which was just what she needed after this long, though eventful day.

**Ok so this one is a little bit shorter than the last, but I really wanted to right a chapter with a Alli and Clare conversation 'cause I love there friendship. And since we didn't actually get to see Alli's reaction to Clare and Eli's realtionship in the beginning I wanted to put how I thought she might react. Of course it would be bubbly Alli at this point since this was pre-Drew lol :) Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter 'cause I had a lot of fun writing it. And Eli should reappear in the next chapter if not the one after that. Please don't forget to review. :) ****I'd like to try and get 5 reviews on this before I post Chapter 3. I know you all can do it. ;)**

**P.S. ****Happy Thanksgiving! :) ****I hope you all had a wonderful day with family and friends. :)**

**-Renee**


	3. Chapter 3

"Believing in us

Feels so dangerous..."

**Chapter 3**

Clare woke up the next morning to a welcome silence, as both her parents had already left for work. She quickly got ready and headed to Degrassi to meet up with Eli and go over their papers. When she walked into their English classroom she found Eli sitting on his desk looking over his own paper.

"Morning," Clare said as she walked over to her own desk in front of Eli and sat facing him. "Still working on your paper?"

"Just looking over it." He replied smirking as he sat his paper on the desk between them. "How did yours turn out?" He asked gesturing to the paper in Clare's hands.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think it's my best, but I don't think it's completely horrible either. Mind letting me know what you think?" Clare asked handing over the paper.

Eli sat there reading her paper in silence making Clare a little nervous for his reaction.

"So, what do you think?" Clare asked after a while.

Eli looked up at her a minute before answering. "It's um..."

Clare sighed before adding. "Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole, and generally sloppy."

"The title's centered." Eli replied trying to find one good thing to say about her paper.

"Dawes is right. I have writer's block." Clare replied a little frustrated.

"So don't hand it in." Eli remarked with his trademark half smirk.

"And what tell her the dog ate my homework?"

"Or you could, take off." Eli replied leaning forward in his desk.

"You mean skip?" Clare asked considering it. She'd never skipped school a day in her life, but if it was with Eli it just might be worth it.

"If you want to get official."

"It would give me time to write a way better assignment." Clare replied slowly.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Decision time. Stay or go?" Eli asked mimicking the scales with his hands.

Clare smirked at him before getting off her desk and heading towards the door. When she reached the door she turned back to face Eli. "Well, you coming?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He thought about it for a second then followed Clare out the back door that was right next to the classroom. Clare laughing slightly as they left.

A little while later they found themselves sitting on a bench outside the dot and drinking coffee while Eli looked over Clare's paper again.

"Wow! This is a first. Skipping school to do work." Eli remarked sarcastically looking over at Clare.

"Ok, I don't understand how you got an A and I got a C." Clare replied ignoring Eli's previous remark.

"It's simple. I'm dating Ms. Dawes." Eli replied jokingly. "You're a good writer, but anyone could've penned this piece. There's no point of view."

"I wrote about gun control. I say it's good." Clare answered a little annoyed.

"Wow, controversial." Eli replied sarcastically.

"Ok fine. What am I suppose to write about?" Clare asked sitting her paper down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something that pisses you off."

"Besides my English partner." Clare shot back.

"Ouch," Eli replied faining being hurt. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

Clare thought for a second before answering. "My mom and dad. They're not exactly getting along."

"So write about that." Eli replied in all seriousness.

"I can't it's personal." Clare answered defensively.

"You care to much what people think?"

"That is not true."

"Then prove it. Scream at the top of your lungs." Eli remarked raising his eyebrow as Clare considered it.

She turned around and let out the most pathetic scream Eli had ever heard before. He couldn't help but laugh at it. "That's the best you could do?" He asked sarcastically.

Clare looked at him, took in a deep breath, then stood up. She looked back at Eli once, then let out the loudest scream she had ever made in her life. Gaining a shocked look from Eli as he didn't think she would have gone through with it.

"Ok, your turn." Clare said turning back to face Eli.

"Yeah not my style." Eli replied standing up.

"What?"

"It's not." Eli answered backing away towards the tree behind him.

"No you have to." Clare said chasing after him.

"No it's not my style, so..."

"No you have to do it."

"No," Eli said with a laugh.

"You have to do it. I have to..." Clare insisted as they both realized that Eli was back against the tree and had somehow ended up holding Clare's wrists.

They stood like that for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. Neither wanting to look away, until Eli gently released Clare. He pulled his hands back palms up in the air. Clare backed away and headed towards the bench. Eli still standing by the tree staring down at his feet.

Clare turned back around to look at him once she'd reached the bench. Folding her arms over her chest, a slight blush to her cheeks. Eli noticed this and smirked looking down again for a second then back up at Clare. Clare turned around and sat down on the bench, while Eli stayed standing against the tree watching her.

* * *

After a while Clare and Eli had decided to head back to school for the last period.

Clare was currently getting her books out of her locker when Alli walked up to her.

"Where were you earlier? You didn't show up at lunch, I was worried." Alli questioned, a little annoyed.

"I um...skipped class with Eli." Clare answered quietly.

"You wha-you skipped class?" Alli hissed at Clare shocked. "What on earth would make you want to skip? I mean you are Saint Clare after all."

"I needed more time to work on my paper for English." Clare replied smoothly, closing her locker door and heading toward the front of the school.

"And Eli just happened to be skipping too?" Alli asked raising her eyebrow and smirking at her best friend.

"Not exactly...it was more his idea." Clare answered with a smirk.

"Interesting. So what happened?" Alli questioned, all her annoyance at Clare gone. All she wanted now were the details of what had happened.

"Nothing really." Clare replied, a smiling tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Clare Edwards, spill." Alli demanded, pointing her finger at her best friend as they started there walk to the dot.

"There's really not much to tell." Clare answered slowly.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." Alli said sarcastically. "I know you better than that Clare. Come on, please tell me."

"Alright," Clare started relaying Alli with everything that had happened during her and Eli skipping. "And then we were just messing around and I was trying to get him to scream too, but he said it wasn't his style and I started chasing him. Before either of us realized it he was backed against a tree holding my wrists, and we just stared at each other, but it was over before anything else could happen. He just let go of me and I went back and sat on the bench." Clare finished as her and Alli sat at a table in The Dot drinking milkshakes.

"Aw, that's cute." Alli replied with a smile. "I told you you'd start liking him, and from what you told me it may not be one sided."

"I don't think so..." Clare trailed off.

"Clare trust me. I'm nothing if not an expert on boys." Alli remarked with a wink, causing both girls to start laughing.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if your right." Clare answered smirking at Alli.

_'Although it would be nice if he liked me back.' _Clare thought to herself. '_Wait what am I saying?'_

However there was something about Eli that she really did like. Whether it was his sarcasm, wit, charm, sincerity, or a mixture of all of them she wasn't sure yet. All she knew was she was starting to fall for Eli Goldsworthy.

'_Darn Alli for being right.'_

**So I was gonna wait for a 5th review before I posted this, but since it's Christmas Eve (or Christmas day, depending where you live) I decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy it. :) **

** Woot woot! The third chapter is done. :)) I'm on a roll. Hope you guys like it. It's my fave Eclare scene. :D You have to love where it started lol ;) And I had to add it in. I'm hoping to get 10 new reviews this time before I post Chapter 4. And thanks to all of you who have left me reviews so far. You make me want to keep writing this. And I love every single one of you. :) **

**-Renee**


End file.
